<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑子與黃瀨的啾啾啾 by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548750">黑子與黃瀨的啾啾啾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這篇是黑子與黃瀨的親親！靈感來自<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/jsi49e">黑黃同好GO仔的噗：D</a><br/>是說我以前寫過不擅口技的黑子（圖書館R-18，上與下），這次換個相反方向來寫也滿有趣的～</p><p>不是R18但有一些親密描寫，請注意囉！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黑子與黃瀨的啾啾啾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　小黑子很喜歡咬吸管呢。趴在數學習題的作業本上，黃瀨看著黑子吸啜奶昔的樣子，眼神難以從對方的嘴唇移開。<br/>平常總是抿著的嘴唇，此時正因為咬著吸管而微微張開，隱約可以看見裡頭的牙齒和黏膜，黃瀨不由自主地吞了吞口水。</p><p>　　「吶……小黑子。」忍不住往對面的黑子靠了過去，黃瀨蹭了蹭對方的肩膀：「親一個？」<br/>　　本來正對著題目振筆疾書的黑子霎時停下了動作，他轉過頭，簡單地在對方的臉頰上碰了碰：「黃瀨君，專心作題。」<br/>　　「不是這種親法。」本來只是想要親暱一下的心情，被這種半吊子的接觸弄得更不上不下，黃瀨乾脆一把推開黑子的作業本，將人扳往自己的方向：「比較深入的那種……」</p><p>　　「我想和小黑子親親。」過去也不是沒有和別的女孩子深吻過，但和黑子卻從來沒有……黃瀨已經忘記了那種唇舌交纏的感覺，卻百分之百肯定和黑子作這種事，自己一定會興奮不已。<br/>　　「法式親吻？」想起自己對這種行為的了解，黑子看了黃瀨一眼，便轉過頭去想要拿回作業：「非常抱歉，這種事情我不擅長。」</p><p>　　「那就多練習啊！」本想回答「我很擅長所以沒問題」，但又怕被黑子追究過往的情史──或許更害怕的是黑子根本不想追究──，黃瀨吞下原先的答案，嘗試用另一種方式鼓吹：「這種親親很簡單的！大概就像是……」</p><p>　　方才黑子喝奶昔的樣子在自己的眼前閃現。</p><p>　　「──就像是咬吸管那樣！」</p><p>　　黑子試圖繼續寫作業的動作終於停止。他轉過頭看著一臉緊張的黃瀨，最後才深深嘆了口氣，拉住對方的脖子：「現在最該練習的是數學吧……」<br/>　　雖然嘴上這麼說，但黑子還是將自己的嘴唇貼上黃瀨。黃瀨沒有反抗地張開了嘴，黑子回想著自己平時到底是怎麼咬吸管的，自然而然將黃瀨的舌往自己的口腔拉去，將柔軟的舌頭當成了平時含在嘴裡的吸管對待。</p><p>　　奶昔有點濃稠，所以吸的時候要稍微用力一些，無聊的話就咬一咬前端，或是拿舌面捲著吸管玩……黑子仔細回憶著平常近乎無意識的動作，吮舔著黃瀨停留在自己嘴裡的舌頭，偶爾用臼齒輕輕磨蹭著前端，甚至用舌尖戳弄因為蜷縮而凹陷的舌面中心，再像是要把彼此的舌絞成螺旋似地纏繞上去。</p><p>　　直到因為長時間的唇舌交纏讓自己有些不能呼吸，黑子才慢慢放開已經滿面潮紅的黃瀨，任由對方癱軟在自己的肩窩喘氣。<br/>看見黃瀨寬鬆的居家棉褲上竟然有了不明顯的隆起，黑子忍不住在對方無法發現的角度勾起了嘴角。</p><p>　　「太過分了。」黃瀨悶悶的聲音在自己的耳邊響起，委屈到有些可愛：「這哪裡是不會……」</p><p>　　「黃瀨君，我沒說過？」黑子的手按上覆蓋著碎髮的白皙後頸，有一下沒一下的拍撫安慰：「我可以用舌頭把吸管打結的。」</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>今天看到Q子的說法真是讓人心動不已……</p><p>自知風流的傢伙在碰到真愛時擔心自己是不是太老練真的好萌啊//// 還有像是明明不是第一次卻比第一次還臉紅心跳，這才是真愛嗚嗚……不能同意更多了！！</p><p>所以忍不住就把這種感覺加進這個小短篇了！總之謝GO仔的靈感！謝GO仔的精神糧食！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>